A Twisted Heart
by Rikku the bluefirevixon
Summary: “I only want you to love me!” She moved closer to me, pressing her body against mine, “I’m human too, Allen-kun. Can’t you feel my warmth?"..."Allen-kun, play with me."


_**Title: **A__ Twisted Heart_

_**Warnings: **__violence, dark themes_

_**A/N: **__I've had this idea for awhile, and now I've finally written it. There is no specific timeline except that it would take place sometime before entering the Arc in Edo. Anyway, please Read and Review and let me know what you think. I promise not all my D. Gray Man stories will be this creepy._

* * *

"Alleeeen-kun" 

It was to her voice that I awoke.

"Allen-kun, play with me."

I opened my eyes to find myself tied up to a post in the middle of a village square.

"Tyki says he wants to kill you, but I couldn't let him come between our love."

Road floated down in front of me with a smile on her face. It was then that I knew I was in no normal village. I looked around; it was empty and the sky was pitch black. Road had somehow managed to capture me in another of her dimensions. I looked up, a fierce glare in my eyes, "Road."

Road's eyes widened as she took a lick of a lollipop, "You remember!" She clapped her hands gleefully, "I knew nothing could come between the love of a Noah and an exorcist."

"Rero, Road-tama, you shouldn't talk like that, Rero!" The umbrella she always took from the Earl jumped around her, "The Earl is going to spank you!"

"heehee. The Earl will not punish me, Lero. After all, I have incapacitated one of the false apostles have I not? The Earl will be pleased to hear that the Noah have one less exorcist to worry about." Road giggled, pushing the spot that would have been the pumpkin head's nose.

"So then, Road…"

She turned her attention to me.

"I guess you plan to kill me then?" I could not just let myself sit here useless. I could not just sit here while there will still Akuma's souls to save.

"Aw, Allen-kun, why do you have to jump to such horrid conclusions?" Road whined, "I was planning on saving you!"

I began to test my bindings. They did not seem strong; I could probably pull out of them when I got the chance.

"That is," Road continued, "If you promise to become my love slave." She winked, "And then also, if you promise to not get in the way of the true apostles as we destroy all those nasty humans."

"Road!" I growled, "Why would I let you do something like that! I could not let you destroy the innocent!"

"Hm? Innocent?" Road lifted an eyebrow, "That reminds me. You would have to get rid of that nasty innocence too." She lifted a finger and brought it down.

My eyes widened in shock as I felt her candle-like knives pierce into my left arm, "AAAAH!"

"Oh, and we could let your precious nakama get in the way either." She lifted her arms, and the village behind her became filled with shadow. Slowly, parts of the shadow began to fade and behind her were my friends. Kanda, Krory, Lavi, Lenalee…They were all tied to posts, just like I was.

"Leave my friends out of this!" I began to pull at my bindings, ignoring the pain.

"Are you trying to get free, Allen-kun?" I looked up and thousands of her candle-knives were aimed at my friends, "That just won't do."

"You bitch."

"Aw! Allen-kun! How could you!" Road began to cry, "I only want you to love me!" She moved closer to me, pressing her body against mine, "I'm human too, Allen-kun. Can't you feel my warmth?"

"That won't work this time, Road." I pulled free of my bindings and placed my injured left arm in front of me, shooting her away from me.

She moved backwards, a hurt expression on her face as her right shoulder contorted from my attack. "Allen-kun, I warned you."

"AHHH!" Kanda screamed as the candle-knives pierced into him.

"KANDA!" I lurched forward as I saw the blood begin to pour from his wounds, "ROAD!" I aimed my left arm at her, "LET THEM GO!"

"You know, I only wanted to save you Allen-kun." She looked to the side, "But it looks like you've given me no choice," Her smile became twisted as it stretched across the expanse of her face, "I'm going to have to make an example of your friends."

"AHHHH!" This time it was Krory who was stabbed.

Tears of frustration came to my eyes, and my arm began to change once again. Crown Clown came to being as I lurched towards Road on the attack, "STOP IT!"

Her eyes widened, but she still dodged gracefully to the side. "Is that your Crown Clown, Allen-kun? I think I've heard it before, but to see it." The rest of her began to darken, "You honor me, Allen-kun."

"Allen." I heard a familiar old voice. Turning, I could see Mana's spirit coming from a robot-like contraption.

"You know, you really are a strange one, Allen-kun." Road continued, "You want to save humans, yet you love Akuma too. You must not be a very good exorcist." She came near to me again, "Why don't you love me." She planted her lips on mine and kissed me softly, "Am I not worthy of your love?"

"I could never love someone who can kill without thinking." I threw my arm at her and set her flying, this time injuring her side.

"You have now denied me twice, Allen-kun." She lifted herself from the ground, not even noticing the injuries I had dealt to her, "You care too much. Perhaps if I can break you of that, you will not do it a third time." She turned and went to Mana trapped in his Akuma body, "You love Akuma too, right?"

I knew what she was going to do—she had done it before. But something was off. I had already saved Mana's spirit before. I had received my curse after killing him again with my own arm. He could not have returned here like this. It had to be an illusion.

"Oh Mana-kun, self-destruct."

10

It didn't matter. I could not watch this happen again. "MANA!" I hurtled myself towards him, arm raised.

9

"I don't think so, Allen-kun." She stood between me and Mana.

8

"You will watch this happen again."

7

"MOVE!" I rocketed past her to continue my path towards Mana.

6

"Look at you, hurtling into explosions again." Why was it that he seemed further and further away?

5

"I can't let you hurt yourself like that Allen-kun."

4

I had to reach him! I had to!

3

"Don't worry. You won't ever reach him."

2

"MANA!"

1

Boom.

I was hurtled back from the force of the explosion, thrown into the ground.

"How does it feel, Allen-kun? To lose somebody you love?" Road floated in the air, leaning over me, "It hurts, doesn't it?"

Tears continued to pour from my eyes. It was just an illusion. It was just an illusion.

"Maybe I should destroy everything precious to you."

Just an illusion. Just an illusion.

"AHHHH!" Lavi's scream broke through this dimension that Road had created.

It was just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare…

"Can you really not care, Allen-kun?" Road was now by Lavi, stroking his injured neck with one of her candle-knives.

I turned towards her, slowly falling apart inside, "Stop it Road. I know this is just a dream you have created."

My comment barely piqued her interest, "Are you sure, Allen-kun? Because it seems pretty real to me." She leaned down and licked some blood off of her knife, "Though I suppose if you are so sure, then you would not care if she suffered?" Road moved to Lenalee, replacing the knife at her throat. "I know you love her, Allen-kun. Do you really want to watch me kill her?"

"Allen…" Lenalee's moan moved through the silence, "Save me."

"Allen, Allen, Allen," Kanda's, Krory's, and Lavi's whispers also reached my ears, and together with Lenalee's, their voices reverberated throughout my skull. "Save us."

No. It was just a nightmare. My friends would not do this. None of them would ask for my help like this. It was all an illusion. "It's not real. It's not real."

"Well then, I guess I can kill her?" Road snapped her fingers and Lenalee's scream shot through the air.

"NO!" It did not matter that it was an illusion. I could not watch this any longer. "STOP!"

"So you do care then?" Road was now before me, but I could do nothing. My body was frozen with shock, "I cannot allow you to deny me a third time Allen-kun." I felt a pain in my stomach as her knife stabbed my body. I began to cough up blood.

"I guess you are just another filthy human, Allen-kun." She whispered in my ear now, "And now I will be the one to kill you."

Her knife moved up to my heart, pain exploded through my body, I could not stop screaming as the pain took over. I had lost everything, everything. My friends, Mana, I could not even save the Akuma. And, now, I would pay with my life. All went dark.

…

"Alleeeen-kun"

It was to her voice that I awoke.

"Allen-kun, play with me."


End file.
